


Art for A More Profound Bond

by Undici



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undici/pseuds/Undici
Summary: Art for this year's SPN Reverse Bang.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Art for A More Profound Bond

My first SPN Reverse Bang!

Please enjoy this smutty art and the fic Raths_Kitten wrote about it <3

Read the fic here: [A More Profound Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633436)


End file.
